Broken Arrow
by theunknownvoice
Summary: When Speedy is hospitalized for a drug over dose the Titans are forced to evaluate their team.
1. Fallen Archer

**Broken Arrow**

By the Unknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Speedy, Raven, and all other characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 1: Fallen Archer

A/N: This story is a crossover between the comic and the cartoon.

He remembered the feeling of the drug coursing through his veins. He knew it was wrong and weak but he had felt the urge. He wasn't addicted. He wasn't sick. He told himself the same mantra over and over again. He was a titan, a hero. He was Speedy, the cocky red-headed archer. He wasn't weak.

He stared at the needle in front of him long and hard. He had known when he woke up this morning that he was going to shoot up. He had known that he would allow the poisin to enter his veins once again. It was habit, a sick routine, that he had indulged in for months now. He cursed the weakness he felt in himself. He could stop at any time the why hadn't he?

He was Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick and a leader among the Teen Titans. But he was also Roy Harper, a boy who hated himself. Roy Harper was weak. Speedy was strong.

It was Roy who had lost his father when he was very young. He had been raised on the Navajo reservation until he was twelve. His guardian, Bravebow, was dying and knew that the young boy would no longer be welcomed on the reservation. It was Bravebow who introduced Roy Harper to Oliver Queen and thus Speedy had been born.

Life with Ollie was never easy. Ollie was a playboy and he knew nothing about raising a kid. He practically raised Roy on the Queen family chili and frequently disappeared from time to time. Roy hadn't minded Ollie's way of life. It had suited Roy fine to be left to his own devices. Ollie had never left alone for a lengthy period of time until now. Sixteen year old Roy had been left home alone while Ollie decided to show his friend Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, the real America. It first it was endless nights of parties and drinking. Roy had enjoyed his freedom. But loneliness had began to consume him. His home life was empty and Roy felt like no one cared. He was alone in the world. Ollie had been gone for a month and there was no sign of Green Arrow coming back any time soon.

The needle sat there on the desk calling to Roy to pick it up. _Just one little shot. What could it hurt? You can stop any time. You're not addicted. You don't need heroin to survive. _Roy didn't think about what he had done to obtain the heroin. He had stolen needles. He had robbed Ollie's safe in order to pay for the drug that was slowly consuming him.

He needed it. He needed another hit. One hit wasn't enough. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to know. He just wanted the numbing sensation that the drug brought to him. He wanted everything to fade away including himself.

He reached over and take the syringe. He injected it once again into the familiar track marks.

He sat alone in his room feeling the affects of the drug creep through his body. He felt the instant high and the sudden release. The poisin entered his veins and Roy Harper, Speedy, welcomed the nothingness that he felt.

Raven had come looking for Speedy. They were having a team meeting and the scarlet archer was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't wanted to entered the room of the sixteen year old boy. Speedy was known for his room being a huge mess. Ever since the titans had moved into one tower it had been a disaster. There were just too many people to keep track of. She glided into the room fully unaware of what she would find. Speedy was passed out of his bed. His breathing was shallow and his skin looked rather pale. Raven saw the the syringe lying next to him. She looked at it curiously and dropped it suddenly when she realized what had happened.

Quickly she felt his pulse and found it to be weak. She screamed and ran to call 911. The rest was a blur. Titans ran through the tower as Raven sat next to Speedy in shock. Raven sat with Speedy as the ambulance sped towards the hospital. Raven had never felt guilt before. It tasted bitter in her mouth as she forced herself to swallow the pill that was guilt and responsibilty.

She had been lost and alone so often. Why had she assumed she was the only one? She glanced at the unconscious boy in front of her. Gently she stoked his thick red hair back. She like the others had always assumed Speedy was fine. Now she knew that his cocky bravado was only a mask. Robin's face when she had shown them the syringe flashed before her eyes. Robin had been guilt ridden. Speedy was one of his best friends. Robin hands had shook and his face was full of betrayal.

It was the secrets that existed among the Titans that caused for this to happen. They all had lives with their mentors and families. Lives which they didn't even talk about. None of them even knew the other's real name. Robin had wanted everything to remain a secret. He still wore his mask everywhere in the tower and so did Speedy. It was these secrets, and masks that made life impossible. They never let each other in because of the fear of betrayal. A fear that might now cost them one of their teammates.

Raven stared at the sixteen year old boy lying in front of her. What was his real name? Where did he live? Why had he taken heroin? What did his eyes look like? It was strange to realize that after years of working together she didn't know Speedy at all. She didn't know any of them and they didn't know her.

Robin stood shaking in the hospital corridor. He dialed the pay phone carefully.

"Wayne Manor," came the crisp English voice.

"Alfred, it's Dick. I need to talk to Bruce right away."

"Master Dick, Master Bruce is indisposed at the moment."

"I don't care," Dick screamed into the phone. "Speedy's in the hospital. I need Bruce to get a hold of Green Arrow pronto. It's an emergency."

To be continued...

A/N: Please read and review. I need to know what everyone thinks. If I don't get any reviews I might not continue the story.


	2. The Midnight Hour

Chapter 2: The Midnight Hour

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There comes a time in everyone's life when they are forced at a dark crossroads. Roy Harper, Speedy the scarlet archer, lay fighting for his life in a hospital bed. They mask had not been removed from the boy's face.

In the hospital corridor the Titans waited. Raven stood alone far away from the other members of the team. It had been five hours since Speedy had been admitted to the hospital.

It was a cold fear that had surrounded the Titans. Raven felt the shattering emotions that came from every team member. Robin was in emotional torment. His betrayal held him in a deep icy grip. Robin could not think and he could not function.

It was close to midnight when Green Arrow and the remainder of the JLA entered the hospital. "Where the hell is he?" Green Arrow shouted.

Black Canary gently placed a hand on Green Arrow's shoulders. The leaguers stared at the Titans. It was Green Lantern who broke the silence.

"We don't blame you guys," Hal Jordan said softly. "We just need to know who found him."

Raven stepped forward before the others could utter a word.

Before any questions could be asked the doctor entered the room.

"How's my boy?" Green Arrow demanded.

"He'll live but he needs to go through rehab," the doctor answered.

"He got into this mess himself he can get himself out of it. How could he do this me?" Green Arrow demanded.

"You can't abandon him. He needs you," Black Canary said.

"He can handle it himself. When he's clean he can come see me. Until then I don't want to see him," Green Arrow said.

"You are being an idiot," Green Lantern said. "He needs you. Ollie, he needs to know that you don't hate him."

"What that boy needs Hal is a good kick in the ass."

The other leaguers looked at each other. "We are going to have to investigate the tower," Batman said coldly. "We need to make sure it is a drug free zone. The rooms have to be checked."

"We can do that," Robin said.

"No," Batman turned towards his ward, "you didn't even know about Speedy's problem. The Titans will have to be supervised over."

"You can't do that!" Robin yelled.

A nurse came running quickly from Speedy's room. "He's awake and he's asking for whoever found him," she said softly.

All eyes focused on Raven who glided into the room.

"Speedy," she said softly.

"Raven, it was you," he replied.

His voice was broken sounding. Raven stared at the mass of wires coming out of Speedy. Gently she stroked the top of his red hair.

"Speedy are you--"

"It's Roy," he said softly. "My name is Roy Harper."

To be continued...


	3. Behind the Masks

Chapter 3: Behind the Masks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

A/N: I took a hiatus from writing but I'm back now. I will be updating more regularly.

Raven stared at him shock. Had he just told her his name?

"Rachel," she said regaining her senses, "Rachel Roth."

Roy smiled softly. It was hard for him to imagine Raven going by any other name.

"How are you feeling?" she asked cautiously.

"I like I had a drug overdose," he replied deadly serious trying not to smirk.

Raven stared at him in disbelief.

"It's not funny," she said trying to keep control of her anger. "You could have died. You almost did die. If I hadn't found you who know what would've happened."

"Raven—Rachel, I wanted to thank you but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No, you're not. There is something wrong. Roy, you could've killed yourself. Why didn't you tell us that something was wrong?"

"Who would've listened to me? I'm supposed to be Speedy, the comic relief. I'm supposed to be the guy who is known for womanizing, partying, and having a good time. I'm the guy with the punch line. I'm not the guy with problems and the drama. Leave that to Robin."

"I don't know what's happening to you. I didn't know that anything was wrong. I should've known. Roy, you're my friend. I should've been there for you."

"Some friends you guys are. I'm been shooting up for a month and no one noticed. No one gave a damn. My old man takes off on some wild adventure and leaves me on my own. I don't hear from him. I just get a check in the mail so I can eat. No one gave a damn that I was alone."

"We didn't know," Raven said.

He started to sob uncontrollably. Raven stroked back his hair and said nothing as he continued to cry.

"What have I done?" he asked his voice breaking. "I'm such a screw-up. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm kicked off the team."

"It will be okay," she said soothingly. "You made one mistake. I won't leave you. I promise."

The two titans sat in silence. For once nothing existed except the archer and the bird. That allusion would soon be shattered by the sound of footsteps.

To be continued….


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4: An unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He hadn't wanted to come in there. He hadn't felt that he should go in before Ollie but sometimes exceptions had to be made. Hal knew he wasn't Roy's father. At best he could be considered an uncle figure.

Still he couldn't say no to Dinah's pleading.

_"Hal, just go in there and make sure he is alright. Oliver can't deal with this right now. I just need to know he's alright,"_ she kept saying over and over again.

He knew she was worried. In her own way Black Canary viewed Speedy as a son. Dinah would stop talking to Ollie but still go see Roy. She made sure to spend time with the kid while Ollie was off gallivanting around.

Hall just couldn't understand why he had been chosen to go in. Sure, Ollie and Dinah were two of his best friends but what did he know about drug abuse? More to the point, what did he know about kids?

He was a bachelor who wasn't looking to settle down anytime soon. He knew only about two things: flying airplanes, and being Green Lantern. He braced himself for the oncoming discussion as he opened the door.

The two teens were staring at each other and holding hands. He cleared his throat at the sight of the two teens. The pair had been oblivious to his entrance. He was surprised that Raven had actually sat on the hospital bed. He hadn't that the dark enchantress and the archer were that close.

"Would you mind giving us a minute Raven?" Hal asked as the pair turned to look at him.

Raven's violet eyes scrutinized him for a moment. She found it odd that Green Lantern instead of Green Arrow was in the room. She had been suspecting Green Arrow or even Robin to come in to see Roy. She could feel the older man's obvious discomfort. _He's doesn't feel that he should be here,_ Knowledge told her.

"Are you going to be alright with Green Lantern?" Raven asked turning towards Roy.

Roy just nodded never once taking his off of Hal. He had suspected to Hal and Ollie would be called. He was in a tad bit of shock to see Hal but he wasn't too surprised. Ollie was probably off in a corner fuming.

"Come back later," Roy whispered to Raven as she turned to leave.

She gave him a ghost of a smile as she floated gracefully out the door.

Hal and Roy stared at each other in silence. Roy had to admit he felt sorry for Hal. The poor guy didn't know where to begin.

"Roy, you how serious this," Hal said. "Ollie is—"

"Too pissed off to see me? Ready to go nuclear on me? Or did he just not want to face me or my problems?" Roy asked failing to control his anger.

"Dinah's trying to calm him down. He's in shock that you would do something like this. We're all disappointed in you, Roy," Hal said.

Roy laughed darkly. His met Hal's gaze for a brief second before looking away. "I bet no one expected me to do something like this. After all I'm supposed to be able to look after myself. I'm just a happy go lucky type of guy right? You and Ollie can go traipse the country but me….well, I'll be fine alone."

"I'm not saying that Ollie should've left you alone. I didn't agree with him about that."

"Didn't stop you two from taking off. After all I'm not important to the old man. He just views me as another way to get chicks."

"You can't believe that. Ollie loves you. He's proud of you, Roy. He thinks the world of you."

"Obviously not enough to stick around. So is he going to stand by through this?"

"I'll answer that," Green Arrow said from the doorway.

To be continued….


	5. Battle of the Archers

Chapter 5: Battle of the Archers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You are the biggest disappointment I have ever dealt with. How you could do something so stupid I'll never know. Either way you got yourself into this mess and you will get yourself out. I'll pay for rehab but that's it. I want nothing to do with this," Ollie said.

"Trust you to run when I need you," Roy replied bitterly. "You do know that I almost died. You know how close I came to being another drug overdose in a grave?"

"You both can't mean that," Hal said as he tried to broker a peace offering.

Ollie stared from his best friend to his son. Despite his and Roy's many differences, Ollie did love the boy. He loved that Roy had a flare for the dramatic and a good sense of humor. He had misjudged the boy though.

Ollie had always treated Roy like an adult. He let Roy make many of his own choices. Ollie didn't have the heart to come down on the boy like a totalitarian. He believed that discipline fanatics struggle their kids' beliefs and values. Roy hadn't been capable of taking care of himself.

It was embarrassing to say the least. The other superheroes looked at him with disapproval in their eyes. What had any of them done for their prodigies?

Once again the question of leaving the Titans alone was up in the air. Too many things could be going on in the tower. Ollie grimaced when he thought about Batman's words.

_"Right now it's a drug problem. It won't be too long before we have someone pregnant or worse. We have to get them supervision."_

"You're just upset because I made you look bad. I made you look like the irresponsible jack ass that you are. So go ahead and bail on me. It wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last," Roy shouted.

"You ungrateful little punk, it doesn't matter what I do for you. You have dug your own grave boy. You have made your own bed. Come back clean. Then look me up and we'll talk," Ollie said.

"Walk away it's what you're good at. When the going get tough Oliver Queen packs up," Roy shouted.

Ollie turned towards Hal. "Let's get out of here GL," he said.

Hal just shook his head. "I'm staying until I know Roy's going to be alright."

Ollie gave his friend a look. "So that's it? You, Dinah, and Barry are going to just wait?"

"Ollie, you need time to think."

"Can it Hal. The boy doesn't need me."

"That's where you're wrong," the doctor said as he entered the room. "Speedy is going to need all the help he can get."

To be continued…


	6. Broken Trust

Chapter 6: Broken Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Raven plunged herself back into the hallway. Leaving Roy was the most difficult thing she had ever done.

She found the titans standing off to one side. She had never seen so many of them in one place unless it was a battle. In a way this was another battle for the Titans to face together. One of their own had fallen into the path of crime they fought hard against.

She sat in the corner. Her violet eyes reading the pain and confusion that the others were experiencing. She had thought that none of them would approach. She had thought that no one had noticed her return. She had thought wrong.

She felt his presence before she saw him. The bond between them had grown over time and she could hear his thoughts without even focusing. It was a strange relationship between them. He was her friend but not her best friend. He was not a brother, or a lover. He simply was the other half of her psyche. He was the more annoying half of her psyche.

"What do you want Robin?" she asked.

"What did he tell you?" he demanded.

_Trust Robin to get to the point,_ she thought bitterly.

"I'll let you and him talk about it. It's not my place to interfere," she said levelly.

"Does he know what he's done? Does he know that we're now going to be supervised? I'm contemplating removing him from the Titans."

Her eyes snapped towards his. Anger was chanting loudly in her head. She could feel all the rage she had inside prepare to rush forward. She could kill him for saying such a thing. Carefully she focused her anger towards something else.

The lights flickered dangerously in the hallway. A glass door leading out of the hospital shattered. A hospital bed took on a life of its own.

Raven managed to gain control before anyone was hurt.

"You can't abandon him," she said coldly.

"I don't have much of a choice," Robin answered. "He broke my trust. I trusted him with my life and he took that trust for granted. He was breaking the law and he was using the tower to store his drugs. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him again. I'll always wonder if he's lying to us."

"You don't know what happened. We don't know what made him do those things."

"The Titans will help through rehab but then he's on his own. I can't make anymore promises than that."

"You would help him and then abandon him when he needs us the most?"

"Raven, I have other people to consider."

"If you do this to Speedy I'll leave," she threatened.

He stared at her wide eyed.

"That won't stop me. I have to do what's best for the team."

"I'll leave too," Aqualad interjected. "If we abandon him then we're giving up. I wouldn't want someone to leave me in that situation."

"What you choose to do is your choice," Robin said to the two of them as he walked away.

"Thanks," Raven said.

"Speedy is my friend. He's my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize that," Aqualad said.

"Won't this cause a lot of problems for you?" Raven asked.

Aqualad shrugged.

"I'm in with you guys too," Argent said as she walked towards them.

Raven stared at the other girl.

"I owe Speedy," Argent said. "He helped me out of a tight spot last month. No one else was able to respond."

The three titans stared at each other. They had felt the sting of betrayal but in the end their friend mattered more.

To be continued….


	7. Traveling through Hell

Chapter 7: Traveling through Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to DC comics and their affiliates.

"What do you mean?" Ollie demanded of the doctor.

_Just like Ollie to get defensive,_ Roy thought as he watched the doctor back away from the enraged archer.

"He almost died, Mr. Arrow. He would died if they had found an hour later. He is going to have to go through intense rehab. There will be physical rehabilitation but there will also be therapy. He will need a good support network."

"Thanks for the opinion, doc. Go bother someone who needs a councilor. The boy got himself into this mess and he can get himself out," Ollie said curtly.

"Mr. Arrow please understand--"

"If you don't want me to shove a titanium arrow up your ass then you will leave right now. I know how to handle my own kid. Get the hell out of here and go bother someone else!"

The slamming of the door alerted Roy that the doctor had fled. He could feel Ollie's gaze once more directed towards him.

_Come on old man, make my day._

Hours later Roy felt like his head was going to explode from the tension in the room. The doctors were a chaotic mess around him. The pain coursed through his entire body. His mind droned with the constant knowledge of what was happening to him.

He had put himself in this hospital bed. He had been the culpit. The one enemy who could destroy him had been himself.

Ollie had yelled for hours and pulled Roy through hell. There was the constant rantings of how Roy was going to have to suffer the consequences alone.

_"I didn't inject you with that shit. I didn't force you to turn towards drugs. I sure as damn well didn't cause this problem. You did this to yourself, you ungrateful little bastard. You are going t get yourself clean and you are going to stay that way. I won't put up with a drug addict."_

It was bad enough that Roy knew he would have no support from his old man.

_When the hell is Ollie ever supportive? He's more a drama queen than Batman. If he could just keep his pants on or his mouth closed then he wouldn't have so many problems. I'm the one with issues. The old man should go see a shrink or two._

Roy didn't hear her come into the room. He didn't feel her cold hands stroke his face. His body hurt and the mask was beginning to irritate him.

"Roy," Raven said softly.

He twitched looking towards her.

"You came back," he said softly.

She nodded. She could feel the pain going through him. He wasn't able to hide his emotions well from her.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone," she whispered.

"You didn't. You left me with Hal," he answered calmly.

"Hal?"

"Green Lantern. He's a good guy. Says he'll stick around and help me with rehab. Black Canary, and Flash said they would too. Ollie…Green Arrow…he doesn't want a part of it. What's going on with the others?"

She winced slightly at the question. She couldn't tell him that the other Titans were angry. He probably had already guessed that.

"Roy, I think you should wait until you hear about the others. You're on edge as it is."

"Don't coddle me. I won't break," he said raising his voice.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Send Dick in."

Her eyes widened at the name.

"You do know who Dick is right?"

"Considering my minds linked to his, I should hope so. How did you know?"

"Ollie used to be a billionaire. I met Dick at one of Bruce's parties. After that we bonded a little bit."

"Why didn't you tell him what was going on?"

"Like he's a real open guy to talk to. Just send him in. I don't care if he's pissed at me."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to make him listen but she knew him too well. Roy would must likely get out of the bed if she didn't go find Robin.

She glided out of the room silently. Why the hell was doing this for him?

"Roy wants to see you, Dick," she said once she had gotten Robin to a dark corner.

His eyes widened at the use of Speedy's real name. He said nothing as he entered the hospital room.

To be continued...


	8. The Archer and the Robin

Chapter 8: The Archer and the Robin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You told her your name?"

Roy didn't even look up at the demanding figure in the corner.

"What's your problem with that, Dick?"

"Be careful what you say in this hospital. You don't know who might be listening."

"I hate to say this but the old man's right. You are going to end up as paranoid as good old Bats."

"Do you have any idea what you've put us all through? Batman and the other Leaguers are searching the Tower?"

"Afraid they'll find your Playboy collection?" Roy said trying not to snicker.

"Do you honestly think this funny? They are talking about having someone chaperone us. You've jepordized the entire team."

Roy turned to look at his friend.

"I know I fucked up and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. Why didn't you come to me when you were having problems? Why the hell did you do this?"  
"You wouldn't understand," Roy answered once again turning his back.

"You have no right to say that. You need to at least tell me what happened."

"Why should I? You hide behind your mask. You don't want the Titans to know each other. Hell, I only know your really name because of that stupid party. The others they have no clue that you're Dick Grayson except for Raven who has been in your head. I bet you know who everyone is. After all Batman keeps files on all the JLA. He makes it his business to know everything. You're just like him."

"I'm nothing like him."

"That's bull shit and you know it. You are the Bruce Wayne/Batman clone. You don't want anyone close to you because you couldn't handle it if they saw that you were as fucked up as the rest of us."

"You're like Ollie. You're reckless and you're a flirt. How long before you betray the friends that are going to stand by you? How long before you betray Raven?"

"That's the difference between us _Dick._ I know I'm like the old man. I know I have a lot of his vices and that I'm hell bent on destructive behavior. But you are still in denial. I would never hurt Raven. She save my life and I owe her."

"It was a life that you were willing to throw away. It was a life that didn't matter to you until you had almost succeeded in killing yourself. As usual you made another mess and I'll have to bail you out."

Roy's head snapped in his direction.

"I don't need your help. I'll get through rehab."

"The Titans will support you but after that you are one your own. I'll have to revoke your status as a Titan."

"Do whatever you think is right. For what it's worth I would trust me after what I did. Especially when you find out that I hacked into the Titans funds."

"I swear you are such an idiot. Why the hell did you do that? Why did you tell me?"

"So no one else pays for what I did."

Dick turned towards the doorway and prepared to go out.

"Roy," he said before heading out.

Roy's eyes snapped back towards him.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you made it. You might have fucked up but at least you're not dead. We'll fix it."

The door shut softly.

"Maybe for the first time," Roy whispered, "I'm glad I made it to."

To be continued….


	9. Old Friend

Chapter 9: Old Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rehab was the worst type of hell Roy had ever been through. It was worse than any lecture from Ollie or snide comment from Dick. It was physical pain and hours of therapy.

Most of the titans abandoned Roy. It wasn't that they didn't care about their teammate it was just that their disappointment was too great.

Bee told him point blank that he had failed her. She had needed him to be strong. As his former team leader she had expected him to be stronger.

Beast Boy didn't know how to approach him. The younger man had a hard enough time not cracking a joke. Before they had been able to play off of each other's humor but now it was too difficult.

Mas y Menos were just as confused. Their strong teammate had done this to himself that made absolutely no sense.

Cyborg expressed his desire to kick Roy's ass for this. "You are so lucky my girl Raven is standing up for you. Otherwise I would be wiping the floor with your ass."

Starfire didn't completely understand. "Why would you hurt yourself so? We would have helped you friend Speedy. You are part of our team."

Roy sat in his room. He had spent the day in rehab discussing why he had turned to drugs. It something he hadn't thought about. He knew his reasons but he hadn't considered not blaming Ollie. The old man had been the source of his problem or at least so he had thought.

"Drug abuse isn't caused by anyone else but you. Another person is not responsible for what you have done. You have to really think about what made you turn to the substance. I suspect each of you to write a paper detailing your abuse and discussing what made you turn to the substance in the first place," the councilor said.

The paper stood in front of Roy blank and waiting for words.

The knock on the door jogged him from his thoughts. He had expected Raven or Toni or maybe even Garth. Those three had become his support team. Dick and the others supported from a distance but Raven, Argent and Aqualad came to see him during visiting hours. Instead standing there was another red headed teen.

"Do you mind letting me in?" Wally asked slightly nervous.

"Not at all. What brings you here, West?"

"I came to see my good old buddy Roy. I was helping out Jenny. You know she reformed. I didn't get the call that you were in the hospital."

"I thought everyone did."

"I'm considered a back-up member. I rarely hear anything from the others. By the time I wheedled the information from Dick and Garth you were already in rehab. I should've talk to Garth in the beginning he told me more than Dick did."

"Well that's Garth. He's not the most talkative guy but he's always there when you need him," Roy said stoically.

"I know that it's still difficult between you and Dick. It's going to be for a while."

"How come you're not mad at me?" Roy demanded.

"I'm pissed at you but there's no point in me screaming at you."

"Did Barry tell you?"

"Uncle Barry didn't want to tell me. He was worried about how I'd take it."

"Did he tell you about Ollie?"

"No, Dick did. That's rough but Ollie will come around. He loves you. He says you're his boy."

"Not after this one. I'm considering myself an orphan from now on."

Wally just shook his head. "I heard that Raven comes around."

"She visits me. What are you getting at West?"

"Does she know you used to have a crush on her?"

Roy's green eyes narrowed. "If you tell her so help me I'll kill you."

Wally grinned happily. "What happened to Roy Harper lady-killer?"

"What happened to Wally West loveable-geek?"

"I was never a geek."

"The first time I met you, you introduced yourself as the president and sole member of the Blue Valley, Nebraska Flash fan club."

"You were a Green Arrow fan before you ever met the man."

"Yes, but I wasn't the sole member and president of the Green Arrow fan club on the res."

"There was a Green Arrow fan club?"

"Are you crazy? There were other things to do than be in Green Arrow fans."

"Like what?"

"Being part of the tribe."

"Roy, do you miss Arizona?"

"That's the first time anyone's asked me that."

"Well, do you?"

"Yeah, I haven't been back there in a long time."

"Why don't you go visit? You know take a few friends with you. I'll even go if you want. I've never been down there."

"Wally, how come you're not angry at me? What's the real reason?"

"We all should've known something was wrong. I even noticed that you were acting slightly weird. I just didn't say anything and I wasn't around you enough."

"It's not your fault for not realizing. I was covering up pretty good."

"I was focused on Jenny. I want to make everything perfect with her and I've been neglecting my friends."

"Wally, you're crazy. You couldn't have stopped me. I don't think anything other than almost dying could've."

"Still I want you to know I've got your back. Dick will come around but in the mean time I'm on your side. Just like Garth, Raven and Argent."

"Thanks."

"And Roy?" Wally said before heading out the door.

"Yes?"

"Does Raven ever give you pity make out sessions?"

Wally barely managed to out run the flying pillow.

To be continued….


	10. Falling into Darkness

Chapter 10: Falling into Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Raven felt the turmoil overflowing throughout the rehab center. She felt the sharp pains coming from the people there. Still it was the pain of one individual that drew her like a moth to the flame.

Roy had his good days when he wasn't sick. Those were days when the withdraw symptoms weren't great. Days when he didn't feel the overwhelming burdens of guilt and rejection. Days when it was alright for him to have lots of visitors. But today was not one of those days.

He felt the need for that nothingness the drug had always given him. He felt the want of the toxin entering his veins taking him away from the shadows of his mind.

Why wasn't he dead? What cruel power had allowed him to live? Did God hate him that much to prolong his suffering?

He could see them all in front of him. The pained expression on Dick's face when he learned the truth haunted Roy. The anger that Ollie had felt and the disappointment cut through Roy like a knife. Wally's fake smile and vague attempts to brighten the situation was only a mask for further disappointment.

He had led three of the titans to risk being removed from the team. What he done that caused Toni to be so loyal to him? He had simply answered her cry for help. Any of the other titans would have done that as well.

Why did Garth stand beside him? He had betrayed the Atlantean even going as far as to hide his needles in Garth's room. Garth had forgiven him and refused to leave him reminding him that they were friends as well as teammates.

Raven—Rachel—for what reason did she stay? She and him had never been the best of friends. Still she came to see him almost everyday. Why did she trust him with her name, with her identity?

He felt the sweet blackness overtake him. He didn't want to live anymore.

Raven moved quickly down the hallway. The pain was exploding. It was thick black mist blanketing over everything.

"Roy," she called out as she came into his room.

He sat there in the darkness his eyes fixed on the wall. His mask made his eyes unreadable but she knew that emptiness lay behind the cloth.

She knelt over him and pulled him close to her. She didn't know when it had happened but at some point he had become precious to her. She knew that she had to shake him from whatever held him.

Whatever dark demon lurking inside of him was slowly consuming him. She needed to get him out of that darkness. She needed to pull him out of that hell before he became lost and unable to come back.

She didn't want to. The last time she had done this Robin had given her permission. Being inside Dick's mind had caused her to form a link. She would never truly ever again be without Dick's presence. She had known that when she did.

At first she had hesitated but now she couldn't. She didn't care if Roy became linked to her. In a way she was ready linked to him. This would just cement the unspoken bond between them. What she cared about was doing this without his permission.

"Roy, please snap out of it," Raven said softly.

Still no response.

She took a deep breath and prepared to plunge herself into the mind of the boy known as Roy Harper.

To be continued….


	11. In the Depths

Chapter 11: In the Depths

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Raven had never felt so much self-hatred. How he had he gotten this way?

Images flirted through his mind. Emptiness and loneliness pervaded her senses as she traveled through the darkness.

She couldn't even find in him the confines of his mind. Dick's mind had been ordered but Roy's had no order, no pattern. There were corners and black spots in the oddest of places.

There were areas in Roy's mind that he kept hidden from himself. They were blanketed over with a dark fog. Dick's mind had dark patches but not like this.

Raven stopped comparing the two men. Everyone saw them as similar but she knew the truth. Robin was water: dark, cool, comforting and mysterious. Speedy was fire: bright, intense, dangerous and self-destructive. She couldn't link them together anymore it would cause her to go mad.

Images of a desert played throughout Roy's mind. She could see a group of people. _My family,_ the words came unwillingly.

She could see two people sitting in a diner. A blonde man and a thirteen year old redheaded boy with the most striking green eyes she had ever seen.

"_Ollie do you think I'm a good shot?" the boy asked his eyes lit._

"_Sure thing kid," the man answered sipping his coffee._

"_Think I'll get as good as you?"_

"_If you practice and eat your vegetables."_

_The boy grimaced but returned to his hamburger which was garnished with the hated lettuce and tomato._

Other images began to come closer pulling her further into his mind.

" _Well if it isn't Roy Harper my favorite client," a man said._

"_I need another fix," Roy said._

"_You got the money?" the dealer asked._

"_You know I'm good for it," Roy replied his green eyes burning._

"_Harper, do you have the money or not?"_

"_I have half."_

"_I'll give you half then."_

"_You know I'm good for it. You have my word."_

"_Harper, I don't give a damn about your word. I have other clients that will pay what I ask."_

"_Wait, I'll take it."_

"**I've been thinking about showing Hal the real America. The America where people work hard for the little the have. He needs to see the truth that the system is destroying people," Ollie said.**

"**Can I come along?" Roy asked.**

"**Kid, you have school."**

"**Can't you wait until later?"**

"**You're old enough to take care of yourself."**

The memories began to shroud her. Raven pulled herself away from them. There were some things she didn't want to know. There were some things that belonged only to Roy.

His mind became more chaotic as she pushed forward. Choas and discord ruled. She could see the clouds of addiction feeding upon fears and dreams.

His mind then became dark. He was shutting down.

"_Azar, he's trying to kill himself," she thought frantically._

"Roy!" she yelled.

No answer came as she moved closely using her empathy to find him.

He was weak and she could see him trying to stop it all. She glided over to him and pulled him close.

"Raven," he whispered.

"You can't do this. You can't we need you."

"I'm a screw-up. I fuck up everything I touch."

Her face went from passive to angry.

"If you give up now you're proving that. Kill yourself. We'll just replace you."

"You don't mean that."

"You're a selfish son of a bitch thinking only about your pain. We'll get by if you kill yourself. You're not irreplaceable."

"You don't believe that. You came here to stop me. You think I can surive this."

"It's not a question of what I believe. What's it going to be Roy are you going to die a drug addict or are you going to make something of yourself?"

To be continued….


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Arsenal moved quickly. He was tired of doing undercover work. He had been chasing this perp all night. The guy was a known drug dealer and Arsenal knew just what he was selling.

His red uniform was hidden by the thick brown trench coat he wore. His neck ached and his body was sore.

The perp made the move. A kid who must have been about sixteen was waiting to make a buy.

"You got the money?" the dealer asked.

"I have half but I'm good for my word," the teenager replied.

"No dice, you pay in full or you get nothing," the dealer replied.

The sound of whizzing arrows filled the air. Two bright red arrows pinned the dealer to the wall.

"You've just bought yourself jail time. Hope the price equals the cost," Arsenal said the red mask firmly fixed on his face.

"You think you got the right to arrest me? I'll just get out," the dealer said.

"I can't take you to jail but they can," the archer said pointing to the incoming sirens. "Don't worry I'm making you my special project. Wherever you are I'll be."

The teen stood stalk still. Fear had overridden all of his sense of reason.

"You have two choices kid," Arsenal said to the teen. "Check yourself into rehab or get taken into police custody."

"My parents will kill me if they find out I've been shooting up," the teen replied.

"They might but that shit sure as hell will. Take it from a guy who almost ODed."

The night had been long by the time Roy Harper put his bow up. It was strange to think he was going on four years clean.

Raven's words had done their job. Speedy left the Titans right after he was discharged. Robin had offered him back his place but Roy needed time. Shortly afterwards the bow and arrows were hung up and Speedy disappeared from all their sights.

It had been a long road. There had been working for the government, patching up the damaged relationship with Ollie, and then his disastrous love affair with Cheshire which had given him a daughter. He was twenty years old without a job and had a kid to raise as a single parent.

Roy Harper groaned he had just paid the baby-sitter for staying the night. The girl was under the assumption that Roy worked late at bar. Changing in the alley before entering the apartment had just made Roy's night all the more special.

"_I need to find a new babysitter who charges cheaper rates. I'm down to my last fifty," _he thought bitterly.

Life was still hopeless and imperfect for Roy Harper. Still when he gazed down at the little face of his sleeping daughter he knew that he would have to be a better person.

He left Lian in her room and moved towards his bedroom. He hurt all over from the night's events. He pulled off his sweat soaked t-shirt.

"I saw you tonight," a monotone said from the shadows. "It's been a long time Speedy or should I say Arsenal."  
"It has Raven. I heard you and the others are still cleaning up Jump," he said turning to face the shadow after hastily pulling on a clean shirt.

"I wouldn't know I left the Titans a few months ago. You could have called or at least written," the shadow replied.

"You knew where I was anyway. That link between us is plenty strong."

"Didn't mean that I didn't miss you."

His mouth dropped slightly. That was the last thing he ever expected to hear from Raven.

"I thought I was annoying," he replied with a smirk.

"Only when you act like a cocky s.o.b.," she replied coming out of the shadows.

His mouth dropped further. Who would've thought that Raven would be attractive? Sure he had a crush on her but it had been a slight in infatuation. He had thought he had been just been another hormonal teenage boy apparently he was wrong.

"You're kind of cute when you're shocked," she teased.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

At the sound of her 'real' name her face became serious. "I wanted to see you."

"Why did you leave the Titans?"

"I didn't belong anymore. After Gar and I broke up there was nothing to stay for."

"Why come see me? Why not go see Dick after all he isn't a Titan anymore?"

"Nightwing and I don't always see eye to eye. Besides I would rather come see you. Maybe I could stick around for a while. You need help raising your daughter, and to find a job. I have job and need a place to stay."

_Did she know what she was suggesting?_

"Raven, I don't think you want to stay here."

"Why because you might have dirty thoughts about me? Roy, I lived in the Tower with you. I knew that you liked me. You were pretty obvious."

"Nice to know that you didn't feel the same way."

"You left before I could act on how I felt for you."

"What the hell are you-"

She caught his mouth with hers. Her hands ran through the red hair as she kissed him forcefully.

She could feel the shock running through him. She liked that she had that affect on him. He knew that she wasn't lying. The link told him that all her words were true.

"Fine we'll room together," he said after they broke away. "But if this doesn't work out-"

"It will work out. I've been inside your mind. I know all your dirty little secrets," she replied.

He watched her grab her things and move further into the apartment.

_I'm screwed if I mess this up._

The End

A/N: Thanks to everything who read this fic. I hope you liked and I appreciated all the reviews.


End file.
